Family is a 6 letterd word
by gleekinpink
Summary: Just mostly fluff   About family AU mostly  All parrings


Family is a 6 lettered word

By Melissa

A/N: I deiced that I need family stories ish.. This takes place now. First of all there's no Gary Clark (ugh I hate typing that name). George is alive and Izzie never left Alex. No shooting too. Well Happy Chanukah my Jewish friends you gave me no homework J .

Disclaimer: I only own the kids. None of this is true. Disney Land is not mine.

A/N2: Okay I guess I should tell you the names of the kids.

Starting off with M/D

Michael (Mikey) James Shepherd JR 10 yrs old

Rebecca (Becca) Marie Shepherd 9 yrs old

Lillian (Lily) Ella Shepherd 3 months old

C/O

Teddy Altman Hunt 10 yrs old (Guy FYI)

Ky-Ky Jade Hunt 9 years old

Emily Marie Hunt 7 years old

M/L

Léa (Lay-a) Marie Sloan 7 months

A/I

Alyssa Rose Karve 5 years

Irina Russine Karve 3years

Ayden Thomas Karve 1 year

It was Meredith, Cristina's and Izzie's day off. All of the children expect for the Lily, Ayden, and Irina who were sleeping in their cribs. "We should take a big family trip altogether" Izzie said out of the blue.

"To where Barbie?" Cristina asked looking as Teddy and Mikey dumped water on Emily's head. Emily giggled and went to chase the boys. Her black curls bouncing up and down as she ran.

"Disney Land!" Izzie said

"Becca has always wanted to go" Meredith said

"It's going to cost too much" Cristina said whining

"Molly has frequent flyer points" Lexie said closing the door.

She was back from work. Lea was in the pink stroller that Lexie was pushing.

'We could use those" Izzie said

"If it's alright" Meredith said

"Yes. She doesn't need them she said" Lexie said after she got off the phone.

"Well lets plan!" Izzie said grabbing Derek's laptop out of his office.

They all gathered around the black laptop as it turned on.

"What's his password?" Izzie asked

"I think I know!" Cristina said typing the password in.

It worked.

"What is the password?" Lexie asked

"MeredithMikeyBeccaLily" Cristina said

"How did you know?" Meredith asked

"Owen has the same type of password." Cristina said

They quickly got the internet-explore up. Izzie typed in "Disney Land'

"Hey look Doctors and their families get 50% off of tickets" Meredith said

"Well we can go buy some tickets online or buy them at the park." Izzie said

"Park" Cristina said

The women decided to tell their husband when they got home.

Later that day..

"Did you know that if your in the military or were you can get in for a discounted rate?' Izzie told Cristina on the phone

"Izzie! We're having dinner! Later" Cristina said.

"Teddy, don't make an mashed potato igloo" Owen said

"Teddy, Ky-Ky and Emily. We have an announcement." Cristina said

"Are we getting a puppy? Am I seeing Justin Bebier in concert?" Emily asked excitedly

"No. Even Better" Owen said

"Are we moving?" Ky-Ky asked

"No. Much Better" Owen said laughing

"Is mom having a baby? Then I hope it's a boy" Teddy said

"No. I already have 3 monkeys" Cristina said laughing

"Is Daddy going back to war?" Emily asked pouting

"No! Were going to Disney Land!" Owen said

Ky-Ky and Teddy started to jump up and down saying "Splash Mountain"

"YAY!" Emily said running out of her seat to get Beary. Beary was a stuffed bear that Owens's mom gave each of the children.

"Beary! Were going to Disney Land!" Emily said

"It's a bear Emily. It's not real" Ky-Ky said rolling her eyes

"Ky-Ky" Owen said

"Were going with Auntie Mer, Uncle Der, Auntie Izzie, Uncle Alex, Uncle Mark , and Aunt Lexie" Owen added

"And their families" Cristina said

"Yay! Can I go call Becca now?" Ky said

"Not yet. You have to finish dinner" Cristina said

"I can't wait!" Emily said hugging her parents

1 month later

At the airport, All of the kids sat in the leather chairs. Expect for the babies

"Okay who needs to use the potty? Aunt Lexie and Aunt Izzie will take the girls and Uncle Alex and I will take the boys" Mark said

No one raised their hands. They were to busy looking at a Disney Land Pamphlet that Mikey was holding.

"We have to meet Snow White and Belle and-" Irina said.

"Yeah!' Alyssa said

"We so have to go on Splash Mountain!" Teddy said

"Yeah! Daddy said he'll take the older kids' Ky-Ky said looking at her dad, batting her eyelashes twirling her red hair. She always did that to get what she wanted. From candy to that new Webkinz.

'Yeah" Owen said

"Guys" Mark said

"I'll guess I'll go" Irina said

"Good"

After a while they final bordered the plane and got settled.

2 hours later they were in California.

They checked into their hotels and slept.

"Thank you Daddy." Irina said

"For what?"

"For taking us to Disney Land"

"Were going tomorrow"

"I'm just practicing" Irina said

"Come here pumpkin' Alex said

"Mommy? We should have invited Uncle George" Emily said

"Why" Cristina asked

"It's because. He's fun"

"I Can't wait!" said Becca.

"Me too" Mikey added

"come on guys get to bed" Meredith said

Derek went up behind Meredith and kissed her on the neck.

"We should do it under-" Derek said

"No! Wet would wake up the kids." Meredith said

"Daddy! Come on it's sleepy time!" Becca said

"I need energy for Splash Mountain" Mikey said

"I love you" Meredith said to her kids.

But there was no reply they were asleep. Holding their Mickey Mouse ears they got in their hotel room.

A/N: Well that's all I have J I'll write more

R&R please

Give me suggestions also J

Reviews make me happy

And people need to write less Callie/Arizona break up stories.

MORE CROWN PLEASE PRETY PRETTY PLEASEE. Anyhow what did you think of Thursday's night episode? I can't wait for the next. I'm glad I didn't eat any food at the part with Teddy you know the last scene. I was hoping that it would be Lexie and Mark that would be (you know I have to do this for spoilers).

Okay now I'm getting off topic. You guys know what to do.


End file.
